Coordinating Center The objectives of the Coordinating Center are to (1) manage project staff supporting each of the STRONG STAR CAP projects and cores, (2) assist with study site planning and research support, (3) facilitate communication between and among Consortium activities, (4) provide educational opportunities, (5) coordinate consortium approvals, scientific review, and Government Steering Committee (GSC) reviews for new projects, and (6) coordinate media relations and dissemination communication efforts. The STRONG STAR-CAP Consortium structure will build upon the current STRONG STAR structure. Maintaining the foundation of the current infrastructure will significantly decrease costs, streamline the initiation of research projects, and increase research efficiency and productivity by eliminating duplication of effort (e.g., establishing working relationships with Military Treatment Facilities). Coordinating Center functions are communicated and implemented through extensive and detailed standard operating procedures. The organizational structure of the STRONG STAR-CAP Research Consortium will consist of research projects, research cores, research sites, Consortium committees, advisory boards, and a coordinating center. Through the Coordinating Center, Protocol Coordinators, Research Assistants, Independent Evaluators, Post- Doctoral Therapists, and Data Entry Technicians can be hired to work on multiple projects as the research requires. Lessons learned from the ongoing STRONG STAR clinical trials as well as each new study are integrated into new projects to maximize study efforts. The STRONG STAR CAP Consortium will employ STRONG STAR's well-established methods for regular coordination and communication with each of our military, VA, and civilian study sites and engaged institutions. Some of these methods of coordination and communication include in-person and teleconference meetings and training seminars with (1) the Executive Committee of Principal Investigators and Core Directors, (2) individual study research teams, (3) study staff, residents, and post-doctoral fellows, (4) research cores, and (5) the DoD/VA GSC. In addition, we plan an Annual STRONG STAR-CAP Consortium Meeting in San Antonio. The STRONG STAR-CAP Consortium has established a procedure for the solicitation, design, evaluation, and prioritization of potential future Consortium studies for presentation to and approval by the Consortium Executive Committee to engage in new research projects that address the Consortium goals to improve the psychological and physical health and well- being of Service Members (Active Duty, National Guard, and Reserve) and Veterans who have deployed in support of OEF/OIF/OND by developing and evaluating the most effective diagnostic, prognostic, preventive, treatment, and rehabilitative strategies for combat-related PTSD and comorbid conditions. Media relations and dissemination efforts are centrally coordinated and managed. Presentations and publications are broadly defined as any public disclosure whether in audio, print, or electronic media available to the public, whether professional or lay audience, that is a result of data collected as part of the STRONG STAR Consortium. We actively encourage the rapid dissemination of scientific findings in presentations to military and civilian groups and publications in the professional and lay press. However, we strive to strike a balance between rapidity of the dissemination of results and ensuring proper quality assurance. Presentations and publications must be technically correct and meet all the DoD, VA, and other requirements and guidelines for the presentation and publication of data pertaining to our Service Members and Veterans. We have a responsibility to our military, VA, and civilian collaborators, our partnering institutions, the DoD, and the VA to protect the integrity of the public release of scientific presentations and publications.